A Never Spoken Rebound
by izzyco2001
Summary: SessKag One shot Kagome and Inuyasha are now mated, but things aren't going well. A fight occurs and Kagome literally runs into Sesshomaru. Both are on rebound.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** This is an ANGST one shot! So get out the tissue box.

**A Never Spoken Rebound**

By: izzyco2001

Sesshomaru walked through the moonlit forest. The village grew smaller and her scent faded with each step. He had said he would soon return for her. He had said to mind the village elder. When she asked why, he had said there was something he must do and to be patient.

He had lied.

He couldn't return. Not with how she affected him. Her smile brought up too many emotions that he didn't care to remember. He had said his farewell to his little girl and left. He was once again alone. Not alone for the night, but forever alone in the world.

Jaken perished in the final battle with Naraku. Not even Tensaiga could have resurrected him. After all, ground up pieces of flesh digesting in a youkai's stomach can't be brought back. He had traveled by night for nearly three years keeping to himself. What wasn't like him was his claws had spilled not a single drop of blood since he had abandoned Rin.

Yet, one face refused to let the taiyoukai forget what he once had. Always a reminder of things he could no longer have and the only witness to his continuing existence. It was the one who watched him night after night. The moon stared at Sesshomaru as he wandered near Edo. A familiar voice broke through the trees. It was more of a yell but familiar none the least. He came to the forest line and peered through to a hut that was further into the woods then the others. It belonged to his brother and his wench. She was angrily crying.

"Inuyasha! Why? You said you loved me!" Kagome stomped out of the door and headed straight for the forest…. straight for Sesshomaru. He took a few steps back to conceal himself in the night's shadows. Inuyasha emerged from the hut.

"Kagome, wait! It didn't mean anything. It's not what you think. Just give me another chance." He pleaded with her. Kagome quickly turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"If she didn't mean anything then why did you do it?" Both stared at the other. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "I… She…" he stumbled.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground. "I'm going to stay with Miroku and Sango in the demon slayer village until I have time to think. So…. just leave me alone!"

Kagome was in tears as she turned again to head into the woods. Sesshomaru watched as she passed right by him cursing under her breath. Humans were weak. Especially their eyesight. He watched as Inuyasha stepped to go after her, hesitate, and then turn and enter the hut with sadness marring his face. Sesshomaru's curiosity took over as he followed behind the miko.

Kagome was angry. Tears scalded her cheeks as she burst into a run. Twigs, leaves, branches, and thorns tore small gashes into her body as she tried to outrun her pain. Her legs became numb as she came to a small clearing near a pond. Bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears and sweat from her face, she ran into something very hard.

Kagome landed on her butt in a patch of green clovers. "Ow." She rubbed her back and looked up. Blinking the blurriness from the figure in front of her, she gasped when she realized what, or rather whom, she had run into.

Sesshomaru stared down into her brown eyes. She began to crawl away when Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her. Kagome tensed and dug her fingers into the soil as her loafers searched for traction on the slick leaf covered ground. She began to move away, but he couldn't let that happen.

Not even he knew why he did it. The best way to explain would be to say that something broke. Something that was so strong and made him who he was, just broke. It didn't seem all that bad that this 'something' was no longer there, so he went along with what felt right. He did nothing more than place his hand on her knee to have her stop and ease.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing?" Kagome whispered and watched his eyes work their way over her body. She felt a fire ignited in her abdomen. 'That's not supposed to happen!' She was amazed at how graceful he was with only one arm as he leaned over her legs. He looked as if he were about to pounce on her until her breath hitched as his tongue slipped out and licked away droplets of blood from her legs. He slowly worked his way up tasting the sweet gift of life that seeped from the various scrapes.

Kagome leaned back onto her elbows and breathed deeply, her arousal growing even more. Heat pooled through her veins and collected into her abdomen. His tongue swept away even the most minuscule pain she had. When he reached her pelvis she moaned as he licked her inner thigh.

"We…. shouldn't…. I'm…. mated." She managed to complete a sentence between gasps of pleasure. He paused and was instantly near her face. Gold met brown as his lips barely glazed over hers as he spoke.

"Hush. You need this as much as I."

"But…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence before he enclosed his lips over hers. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to explore her taste.

He pushed a little harder and forced her back into the pillow of clovers. No, it wasn't force. She purposely moved her arms and allowed him to land on her. Her mind cried out to stop the insanity but her body took over control with its needs.

She didn't even know where her heart was. Her hands came up to his chest and instead of pushing him away they clasped his kimono and pulled him closer. 'Traitorous hands,' she thought.

Sesshomaru moved his hand over her left breast and began to carefully knead it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his silver locks. Sesshomaru broke the long kiss and slightly lifted his head. His eyes closed and let out a soft growl.

Kagome leaned forward and lightly bit his bottom lip. He pushed her back down while he unbuttoned her skirt. Kagome's hands took control again as they wandered to his waist and began to undo his obi.

Kagome winced as his armor pierced through a small area on her chest. She hissed and he immediately shot up. Kagome put her hand over the small puncture and the bleeding slowed. Sesshomaru moved back into a kneeling position off to her right side.

"You may leave." His voice was cold and stern. Kagome was hurt and it had nothing to do with her wound. She rose to sit and ponder what had occurred. Well, she would have been able to think through just what was happening and just how much of a hypocrite she was if she didn't find herself crawling in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She couldn't deny anything. She needed to be touched. And he just so happened to be one that was willing to grant this to her. Kagome was on all fours staring into the taiyoukai's golden eyes. His face held no emotions, but his eyes told the truth.

He wanted this. No! He needed this. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and whispered just what he needed to hear.

"Please, don't stop."

Sesshomaru quickly closed his eyes and pushed her back to the ground. He began to massage her tongue with his own. His hand finished the last of the buttons from her skirt and it, along with her satin thong, was roughly pulled away.

Kagome softly moaned as his finger slid over her pearl. Her body began to shake and her hands swiftly pulled his obi away. She sensed Sesshomaru become rigid and looked up at him afraid he would stop his ministrations and come to reality. She watched him sit up while straddling her and removed his armor and swords off to the side. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to remove his haori.

A slight rumble was heard as her soft hands glided over his well defined chest. She pulled the silky material off his shoulders as he reached to grasp the lower hem of her shirt. Kagome hated the itchy clothing from this era and preferred her comfortable school uniform. After all, she did run around all of Japan in it when they where collecting the jewel shards. His claw began to cut its way through the fabric when her hand stopped his.

"Don't. I need it." Not wanting the very pleasurable activity to stop, she crossed her arms and lifted the shirt over her head. He watched her as a white lacy bra came into his view. It was just one more piece of cloth that got in his way from his ultimate goal. He looked at it with curiosity and then met her eyes with the same confusion.

Kagome didn't know why he looked so lost at first but then remembered. Bra's had not been invented….yet. She let a small giggle escape as she sat up. Her face came right up to his chest as she reached behind her and unbuttoned the clasps. He watched as her bosoms fell from their constricting confinements when she tossed the material to the pile of growing clothes.

He smirked and pressed her back to the earth. Kagome reached up to stoke the marks on his face. The pads of her fingers were softer than the finest silk and he gave a pleasant growl that seemed similar to a purr.

"They're beautiful." She moved her fingers to the moon on his forehead. "Where did you get them?"

"I inherited the moon from my mother and the stripes from my father." He didn't want to talk when he could be using his tongue for better purposes. So, he began to lavish her neck with his mouth and only stopped when she nipped the lobe of his ear. It sent him too far.

He growled and took the opportunity to discard the last piece of clothing that clung to his body. She felt his hard length press against her thigh as he administered a bruising kiss. He broke free and pressed his knee between her legs. He lowered his hips between hers and stood at attention at her gateway. His head throbbed and slid over her slippery passage causing an intake in breath from Kagome.

"Are you prepared?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome paused for a moment. His lips slide over her ear sending shivers down her neck and through her spine. She could barley squeak out a yes before he slowly pushed forward. The farther he entered, the more Kagome's jaw quivered.

She would not deny that she felt like she was in heaven. The feeling of the clovers against her back, the intense friction between their bodies, the feathery kisses along her neck, the heated trails that his hand left over her skin. Nothing more was needed to create the perfect utopia, since it pulsed through her veins with every beat and every thrust of their bodies.

Kagome moaned as he hastened his pace. He could feel her walls begin to quiver and knew she was almost at her peak. He was not ready and leaned into her ear, "Hold it as long as you can." Kagome closed her eyes to try and concentrate on postponing her orgasm. She felt every move, every ripple, and every piece of skin that seared her body.

Her breathing became heavy as she let out a loud moan. Up to that point she was rather quiet, only making noise when the pleasure was too much to hold in. This was one of those moments. Sesshomaru could feel himself reaching pure ecstasy as he pushed in harder and deeper with every thrust. Kagome trembled harder trying to hold herself back.

Holding back the bliss that she craved was draining her control. She desired the feeling, never wanting to let it go. It was like tempting a starving dog with a bone. Sooner or later it wouldn't hold back. Kagome was no different. Her nails dug long grooves across his back. Harder and harder he thrust until, "Now."

Tremors racked their bodies as both exploded simultaneously. Kagome's mouth hung open in a silent cry as she was finally able to reach her desired climax. Sesshomaru slumped against her for a few moments until he finally rolled onto his back to catch his breath. Neither moved for many moments as they stared up at the night's blanket of stars.

"Wow." Kagome finally spoke. "I really needed that."

"Agreed." Kagome snickered and looked over at the taiyoukai. Her smirk turned into a frown as she moved her gaze away. "Why me?" She whispered to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm human. And last I checked you hated them. Maybe it changed but no one gave me the memo."

"It has not."

"Then why me?" There was a very long deafening silence that fell between the two. She figured he would ignore the question all together. Kagome was slightly startled when he finally decided to speak.

"For some reason you understand me. I knew you would comprehend my reasoning for this and so, I followed you."

"How do I understand you?"

"That is like asking how the moon revolves around the earth. Two separate bodies connected to one another through an unknown force. They understand one another and stay as they are. They have an unspoken agreement."

"I never thought of it that way…. I always thought it was gravity." Her humor didn't last.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru looked at her through the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"What is… gravity?"

"It's…." Kagome squinted her eyes in thought. "It's the invisible force that holds you to the earth."

"I am able to fly."

"Yes, but without using your powers you would fall towards the earth. That is gravity." The taiyoukai gave her a small smirk.

"You are peculiar."

"And you are a philosopher."

"That is substandard?"

"No."

"Then you are an idealist." Kagome paused for a moment and smiled at the stars.

"I know." She softly giggled.

"I rather do enjoy your communications skills. You are able to hold an intelligent and interesting conversation. Not many women are as able as you."

"Wow! A compliment from the ice god himself. I'll cherish this moment knowing it will never happen again." Kagome put her arms around the back of her head to form a makeshift pillow.

"I am curious as to how you are able to communicate so well with my brother." Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru felt the air around them become tense with the mention of Inuyasha. The only sound came from the chorus of crickets and their small violins. Kagome carefully slowed her breathing to within normal limits. She had forgotten about the hanyou while she had spoken with his brother…. who had tried many times to kill them…. who she just had…. Oh, Kami!

Sesshomaru soon interrupted the silence, "Tell me what happened."

Kagome became bug eyed as she looked over to him. She didn't know how to respond. 'Did he really just ask what happened!' Her voice was shaky and unstable. "We… well… you know…. um… we had se…."

He quickly cut her off. "No…. What happened between you and my brother to cause you to leave the safety of your home?" Kagome sighed as she recollected her scrambled thoughts. How could she forget _that_ argument?

"I don't think you'd want to hear about it. It's long and…. personal." Kagome turned her gaze back to the sky.

"I didn't ask if you thought I wanted to know." He pointed out. "I have time and would like to know." He, in fact, had all the time in the world. Neither looked at the other as she began her story after a long pause.

"I'll shorten it. I don't feel like staying out here all night.…If you didn't know, Inuyasha and I mated shortly after Naraku was defeated. That was the only time we were that…. intimate with one another. That was the problem. I don't know what finally snapped but I caught him kissing another woman. In our home, no less. She was straddling his lap with her tongue in his….ahh!" Kagome cringed at the thought and she quickly finished her story. "He said it wasn't what it looked like. I didn't believe him. So I left."

Sesshomaru sat up and began to dress himself. "You love him."

His statement was taken as a question. She hesitated but answered. "Yes."

"As you should."

By this time Kagome reached for her clothes and began to dress. After a moment she spoke.

"What do we do?" She asked him after she finished straightening her skirt.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at her. She felt his gaze upon her and she returned it. His face held no emotion as he replied.

"Nothing. We will go about our business as if no changes have occurred."

"This is our unspoken agreement, isn't it?" He nodded and Kagome watched Sesshomaru turn and disappear into the darkness. There was no point in following him. She straightened herself out and began to head toward the demon slayers village. Each tried to forget what magic they had shared under the stars of that night. They tried to forget the magic that would never be spoken.

Kagome came near the village and stood face to face with a growling Kirara.

"Kirara? It's me." Kagome whispered to her. The fire neko stopped and walked up to Kagome's leg. She sniffed and scrunched her nose. Kagome's fear was exposed.

Her unspoken agreement had, in a sense, been spoken. "You can smell him, can't you?" Kirara nodded and meowed. Kagome bent down to hold the feline when she heard Sango calling her name. Her best friend was on her way to see what Kirara had found when she recognized the miko.

Kagome whispered into Kirara's ear, "Please, don't tell." She purred and mewed at Kagome with acceptance. Kagome spent the rest of that night and the next six nights venting to her former traveling companions about Inuyasha and his betrayal. Sango consoled Kagome night after night of seemingly endless tears. However, with much persuasion, Kagome agreed to speak with her mate and settle this qualm.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who sat across from her in their hut. The fire brought out the gold in his eyes and she turned away.

"Kagome."

Tears filled her eyes at his quiet entreaty and she sniffed trying to hold back the inevitable. She still couldn't look at him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Her voice quivered and she started to shake. Inuyasha rose and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Just listen to me. Don't interrupt until I'm done saying what I have to say. Ok?" His mouth was very close to her ear. Kagome was still shaking when she nodded in agreement. "I want you to nod if you agree with what I am about to say." She nodded again. "We both knew that Sayo has admitted that she has…. feelings for me. She has been over here many times when you were not home…" Kagome began to sob loudly as the unshed tears spilt forth.

"Let me finish." He waited until she quieted. "We never did anything. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. That night when you went to Kaeda's, she walked in and sat down to talk with me. We spoke like always until she stood up. I thought she was returning to her hut when she walked over and straddled me. Honestly Kagome. I didn't expect her to do something like that. I was shocked! Then she started to kiss me and that's when you came in." He turned her around and looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"She doesn't mean anything to me. I love you, not her." He paused for a moment. When he continued, he spoke slowly and clearly accenting every word. "I chose you, not her."

Just then, a knock was heard just outside their door. Both their eyes darted to the door flap as Sayo emerged. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head low.

"Kagome. What Inuyasha said was true. I did force myself upon him and I am very sorry for the problems I have caused." She began to cry and her voice started to crack with every word. "I saw the joy you had and I wanted to feel that same joy…. I envied you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please…. do not wrong Inuyasha for my doings."

She broke down and fell to the floor. Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. They pleaded with her. Not for forgiveness, but for understanding. Sayo's words were sincere and Kagome felt the truth come forward. She smiled at the hanyou and looked back to the groveling girl.

"Sayo. Look at me." The girl slowly looked up with puffy red eyes. "I do not like what you have done but I trust it won't happen again. I would rather not have you as an enemy but rather as…. a friend." Sayo nodded and smiled. She quickly rose to stand in front of Kagome. With a low bow she turned to leave the couple's hut.

"Sayo." Kagome stopped her. "I forgive you." Sayo sniffled and with another bow she quickly exited the hut. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She looked into his golden orbs and gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Can you forgive me?"

"You haven't done anything wrong. I shouldn't have let the situation go that far. It was my fault."

Kagome snickered.

"What?" He looked rather confused at her laughter.

"I never thought I would hear you admit something was your fault!" She broke into a small laugh. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered into her ear. Kagome felt feather kisses start at her ear and work their way across her neck and up to her lips. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his body warming hers as he gently lay her down. She definitely believed that make up sex was well worth the argument.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Many months had passed since the magical night Sesshomaru and Kagome had shared. Sesshomaru walked the lands searching for something…. anything, to keep his mind off of her. Not even watching his former ward helped. The taiyoukai looked over a large cliff at the bright moon that filled the sky.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around. A parchment was dropped into his hand. Fire grew around the deliverers feet as it took to the sky. The presence purred when she left with no harm from the great Lord. Sesshomaru carefully read the letter to himself. "At noon, an unspoken agreement must now be spoken in the very place it was made." He understood its meaning and quickly set off.

Noon soon approached as Sesshomaru waited by the very pond he had spent an enchanted night with the miko. He observed as the sun moved on from it's high point and started it's journey into darkness. Hours passed, but he patiently waited. The first stars began to show when he caught the faintest smell of blood. He turned around to face the very woman who had plagued his mind for months.

She stood but two feet away and his eyes so engrossed into hers ventured down to the bundle she was holding. With gentle hands, she pulled back the white blanket and revealed a newborn hanyou. He had white ears and hair. His teeth were pointed and sharp, his eyes where golden brown and a blue moon graced his forehead. Kagome smiled at her pup. When she looked back to the youkai her smile dimmed to a mere slit.

"He's yours." She spoke with uneasiness in her voice. Sesshomaru knew the offspring was his, though he didn't want her to realize it.

"How do you know?" Kagome paused for moment to calm her nerves before she continued.

"When I gave birth, Inuyasha saw the moon crest on the pups forehead. I knew what he was thinking and said that his father must have had one as well. I said it must have run in his family and skipped a generation" She paused.

" I lied to him though…. I knew it was your mother who had it, not your father. Inuyasha does not doubt that the pup is his and…. I don't want him to think otherwise."

Sesshomaru moved the white bangs of the newborns hair from the familiar eyes and watched as a tiny claw grasped his finger. He could tell that Kagome must have worked herself up for this conversation sensing the fear and determination in her. He could not deny her something she wanted.

"He will not have reason to believe such." It hurt to say it but he knew it had to be said. He would give anything to see her content. It took months of solitude for him to figure out what this really was and just what he would do to see her smile…. and she did.

"Thank you." She let a tear fall as she watched Sesshomaru let go of his pups claw and disappear into the forest, once again.

He tried to forget her. He tried to forget his heir, but he couldn't. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Sesshomaru found himself watching. He looked on as Kagome played with his pup and how Inuyasha protected 'his' family. He watched as time passed.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. He spoke with her a few times. He cherished those memories no matter how grim they were. The first time he brought her back from the dead when Inuyasha failed to protect her. He remembered the smile she gave him just before Inuyasha showed up. He vowed to look after her at any cost.

Years later, she begged him to help Inuyasha when he was in a dangerous predicament. Her tears pierced his heart…. but his reward was very precious: the same smile she gave him when he granted her wishes.

Many years later and the most recent time, she asked him if he loved her. He couldn't answer. He didn't know what it was. Maybe a paternal instinct to protect or maybe someone managed to place a spell on him. He had time to think about it. He was immortal after all. Even without an answer she still smiled that unforgettable smile and walked away. He watched as time passed.

Years turned into decades. Kagome had no other children. She was satisfied with her only son. Sesshomaru still followed her. Even after many years, her body never lost it's appeal. He watched Kagome grow old and on a beautiful day in August, he watched Kagome die. Yet, he still watched as time passed.

Centuries later he watched her in her own time. He never interacted with her though, refusing to mess with fate. All too soon she stopped coming back to her era. He figured that must have been the year she died.

Down the street from the Higurashi shrine, Sesshomaru headed for the back of an old graveyard. In a far corner, an ancient headstone appeared. Sesshomaru kneeled and carefully pulled the tangling vines and overgrown weeds away. Tracing the engraved name with his claw, he bowed his head and gazed at the soil.

"You once asked if I loved you…. I didn't know then, but I do now…. and I would do anything to see you smile again." Sesshomaru kept to his word and never spoke the unspoken agreement, but he still watched as time passed.


End file.
